


[Podfic] Ping by Speranza

by Typhon



Category: due South
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Slash, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhon/pseuds/Typhon
Summary: Podfic of "Ping" by Speranza."I am not the only person here who wants a do-over."





	[Podfic] Ping by Speranza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).



Length: 40 minutes

Download Link: [Ping](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tqyfi214480f05f/PING_1.mp3)


End file.
